


Raspberry Wine

by brutalism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalism/pseuds/brutalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi thinks about quitting the band and Sugawara convinces him not to. Seductively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvareta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvareta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flightless Crows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580679) by [kvareta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvareta/pseuds/kvareta). 



 

 

Daichi managed to wipe his forehead with the cuff of his shirt and rest his guitar against the wall before collapsing into his chair. It was a cheap card-table type, and what little padding the seat once possessed had been squashed paper-thin, but that was all right. It felt like heaven after three long hours of non-stop practice.

"Want a beer?" Suga asked.

"Yeah," Daichi croaked, closing his eyes. "There's soda in there, too. Stocked it for you."

"Thanks."

Drinks jingled in the side door as the mini-fridge opened and shut. Two crack-pops followed, and a cold bottle was pressed into his hand. He grunted his thanks and raised the bottle to his lips. A scraping sound to his left confirmed that Suga was pulling up another card chair.

"I think we're getting really good," Suga said, and Daichi heard him swallow. He imagined the bob of the other boy's adam's apple as the fizzy raspberry pop flowed down his throat. Suga liked things sweet.

"Mmm," Daichi murmured.

"Asahi's gotten a lot more confident lately. You can tell in the way he delivers the lyrics. And I think Tanaka's finally learning to match our pace instead of getting carried away."

Daichi grunted again. He took a sip of his beer and his mouth tingled with hops and yeast.

"You're worried," Suga said, a statement of fact, and Daichi could picture the lines forming on his forehead. "About the battle of the bands, right?"

When Daichi opened his eyes, he tried to avoid Suga's gaze, settling instead for the rafters above their heads. The garage was spacious and the light was dim, so it was actually a little difficult to see them. He liked things this way, dark and quiet. Sometimes when he was alone and his shoulders were burning from practice, he pictured the garage as a gymnasium - the lingering acrid scent of sweat helped in this regard, he had to admit - and himself as the captain of a team. Each note was a swing of his arms, a kick of his feet. Each good session was a match won against a faceless enemy, a sign that yes, he was good enough.

Lately, he didn't feel good enough.

"I was thinking maybe bringing in a new guitarist. Like that Kageyama kid Tanaka had over once. He had some real talent. Raw, but real."

"Daichi..."

"I mean, we've competed in the battle of the bands twice before and we have nothing to show for it. Maybe with some new blood we can change that. I can focus more on work and writing lyrics - "

"Daichi," Suga said again, and suddenly the other boy's face filled his field of vision, startling him so much he nearly dropped his beer. Suga's lips twitched in a smile as he looped two fingers around the neck of the beer bottle and lowered it to the floor, and then two soft eyes were focused on his own as he slid into Daichi's lap.

"Do you still want to play guitar, Daichi?"

Suga pressed his forehead to Daichi's, and his gaze tunneled to the beautiful face hanging so close. He could smell the sweet notes of fake raspberry every time Suga breathed out, through lips stained faintly pink, like crushed berries. An absurd thought pinged off his skull: Suga was a real-life Snow White.

"You do, right?" Suga breathed.

It was hard to think with his bandmate in his lap - at least half his brainpower was dedicated to fighting certain carnal urges - but the half of his brain that remained told him he did want to play guitar, very much. It was just fear, that's all it was - the fear he wasn't good enough, wasn't skilled enough, to keep his band together. The fear that this third and significant battle of the bands might be the crucible that broke them instead of forged them together. So he'd let himself talk a little shit, spread a little doubt, because Suga could handle that.

Kind, dependable Suga.

"Yeah," he murmured, and the other boy smiled and leaned in all the way.

The first thing Daichi tasted was that damn soda, and he was sure Suga was tasting his beer, and that was a horrible mix - but neither of them stopped because it only lasted a few seconds before it yielded to something much better. Suga was running his hands over his face, his shoulders, his neck, and it was too much, just too much - Daichi reached into the waistband of Suga's jeans and grabbed at his ass, squeezing the perfect globe with a faint groan.

Suga sighed, a breathy expulsion of hot air, and kissed Daichi more fiercely than ever before, clutching at the front of his flannel shirt so hard he was afraid a button might go flying. He rolled his hips and his partner rode it out. An obscene clenching motion of Suga's rear told Daichi that Suga knew exactly how he felt right now - figuratively and very, very literally.

He had to stop for a second, now, while he still could.

"S-Suga," he gasped. "A-are you sure you want this?"

Suga's lips brushed his neck. "Yes."

"You're... sure you're sure? Here? Now?"

Suga looped his arms around Daichi's neck and leaned back, wearing a bewitching grin. Lids hung low over glimmering eyes.

"Only if you buy me some more strings," Suga teased.

A laugh bubbled up and out. "That's Asahi's job," he growled. "Send him your bill later."

Suga watched him for a moment, eyes gleaming and expectant. As he peeled away his flannel to reveal the slightly sweat-stained tank top underneath, Daichi realized the silver-haired bassist was more of a fighter than he gave him credit for.

**Author's Note:**

> haha yes, shut him up with sexiness, suga
> 
> so this was a gift fic for a tumblr bud!! please consider leaving a comment or kudos if you liked it, as that will influence whether or not i write more (and possibly longer?) haikyuu fic (●///▽///●)


End file.
